


【豆鹤】今朝无鸦啼鸣

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结，日本战国设定
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	1. Chapter 1

豆原一成骑在枣红色小马上，跟着父亲和家臣们晃晃悠悠地行走在被血染红的小道上。红枫拂过少年青涩的脸庞，随从们锋利的矛尖映出这位幼年少主沉稳的眼神。黑鸦扇着翅膀噗噜噜地落在枝头，有气无力地凄厉哀嚎着——

嘎——嘎——

“晦气！”

亦步亦趋跟着年轻少主的灰衣小童随手从路边摸了块石头，一脸不耐烦地砸向了黑鸦。黑鸦嚎地更凄厉了，惊飞的同时还啄了小童的发辫一口。

豆原拿起马鞭敲了还想要离队追鸦的小童一下，又俯身捻起小童肩膀上的一根黑羽，看都不看直接扔掉，语气沉稳地说道，

“毗沙门天会保佑我们的。”

“那我们这次就不会战败了，”小童还是不甘心地嘀嘀咕咕，“自从国主去世了之后，可再也没有常胜的军神带领我们了。”

“军神啊，”豆原环视着周围的断壁残垣，在一片烧焦的黑灰里猛然看到了一点寒光在闪烁，便快速拉住缰绳，驭马走了过去，“乱世之中还是让百姓吃饱肚子更重要一些。”

灰衣小童赶紧快跑跟上自家少主，先一步抵达了那一片废墟。那里赫然躺着一个孩子，年约十二三岁的样子，衣服破破烂烂沾满泥灰，手里却死死地捏着一跟尾羽吸饱了血的箭矢。孩子的不远处躺着几具尸体，裹着和他身上一模一样的布料。

“你是谁？”豆原骑在马上居高临下地逼问这个孩子。

“——”孩子警惕地看着眼前的大队人马，死死地咬住牙不发一言，手里紧紧攥住粗糙的木质箭身。

豆原给灰衣小童使了个眼色，对方立马心领神会地冲过就要翻旁边尸体的衣服，准备找一找有没有可以证明身份的信物。

“不许翻！”孩子突然跳了起来，不顾一切地抱住了灰衣小童的腰，发狠地把他掼倒在地上，拿起手中的箭矢就往下扎。灰衣小童平时也是习武之人，立马翻滚身体想要避开。但是孩子却是真的发了狠，哪怕被小童拳打脚踢，也根本毫不手软。

“啊！少主！一成少主，救命啊！”

马蹄声逐渐变大，孩子猛地抬起抬起头直视端坐在马上逆光的豆原，从小童身上溅出的血顺着他青紫的额头滑下，滴落在他亮地逼人的眼睛上。

“放开他，询问姓名之前没有先报自己的姓名是我失礼了。”豆原被对方眼睛里执着骇人的光惊到了，指了指自己衣服上的家徽，“那么我再郑重地问一遍。我是麻山城的少主豆原一成，请问你的名字是什么？”

“汐恩，”孩子松开手，把已经被他扎地半死不活的小童随手扔到一边，“麻山城堪定奉行鹤房家的鹤房汐恩。”

被自己少主甩到身后的大部队终于追了上来，一群人呼啦啦地围住了正拿衣袖胡乱抹着额头的鹤房。豆原远远地坐在马上，看着鹤房不不耐烦地推开一切离得他太近的人。许是被问烦了，他甚至还肆无忌惮地冲着上了年纪的家臣们咆哮。

“你究竟是只凶狠的幼虎呢，还是虚张声势的斑猫？我很期待，鹤房汐恩。”

再一次见到鹤房汐恩已是一个星期之后了。豆原和母亲坐在房间前方，听着寺庙住持师父给大家介绍，

“这位呢，是武士出身的鹤房汐恩。父母在秋山城之役牺牲了，但经过调查，发现此子勇武聪颖，所以现在选他成为服侍一成少主的小姓。”

旁边端坐着看戏的一众小姓突然就开始窃窃私语了。无他，小姓之间也是有竞争的，毕竟成年之后能够被少主提拔成为重臣的人数总是有限的。而洗干净了的鹤房，从外貌上就已经甩开他们很多了。

“来，你自己跟夫人和少主介绍一下自己。”师父笑眯眯地拍着鹤房的肩，推了他一下。

“在下是日后将要辅佐一成少主的鹤房汐恩，麻山城堪定奉行鹤房一郎之子。”鹤房双手扶地，深深鞠了一躬，抬起头来时却毫不胆怯地直视豆原一成，目光炯炯有神，“从今之后，为了让一成少主制霸天下，豆原军战无不胜，我将全心全意辅佐少主。”

“哈哈哈哈。”一向少言寡语的豆原出乎所有人的意料先笑了出来，“你这个连麻山城都没出过的小鬼，知道天下有多大而麻山城又有多小么？乳臭未干，就敢喊出天下制霸的口号？”

接着豆原凛了凛眼神，起身走到鹤房前方，拿出扇子撩起对方宽大的衣袖，看着衣带上别着的熟悉的翎羽，挑了挑眉，“刚才那些话是你从书上学来的吧。坦诚点，说说你的真心话呗。”

“那就是我的真心话！”鹤房拍掉豆原的扇子，“秋日城一役的那几个联合军，我一个都不会放过。杀光他们，豆原自然可以毫无阻碍地上京，夺取天下！”

如此血腥的发言惊地豆原母亲以袖遮面，连连摇头。豆原一成把扇子别回腰间，回身抽出架子上摆放的刀，带着凛冽的寒光回到了鹤房身边。鹤房倔强地梗着脖子，铮亮的刀刃上反射出他泯地死死的唇。

“你知道为什么秋山城之役我们输了么？”

“自然是因为将领无能，战士怯懦！”

“当然不是！”豆原拖着刀一步一步走到门外，指着染血般的枫叶，“今年秋天我们的收成很不好，所以粮草也不足。你父亲这种负责储存押送粮草煤炭的武士都会战死在前线了，可想而知我们这次后勤补给做的也很失败，无论是路线规划还是供给数量。”

哗啦——

豆原把刀插进了庭院里的流水之中，看着水分流入旁边的土壤，润泽庭院里的一众花草，

“你太莽撞了。剑一旦挥出就不可收回，而水却可以等待时机来发动。既可以润泽万物，也可以凝结伤人。”

鹤房猛地起身，不顾身后师父的阻止，迈着小短腿冲到水池旁，一口气直接拔出刀，溅了旁边的豆原一脸水。看着豆原绷不住沉稳的样子，狼狈地拿手帕开始擦脸，鹤房像是长出了一口恶气一样地笑了，

“我看你才是就会从书上学舌吧。明明你也大不了我几岁，就会说些老气横秋的话。你说的那些文邹邹的话呢，我是听不懂。”

鹤房猛地把刀以远超他年龄能挥出的速度抵到豆原的喉咙处，嚣张又自信地说，“但是我知道，只有主动亲手开创机会的人才会是最后的赢家！”

“一刀下去，无论什么讨厌的东西都会消失在我面前！”

“荒谬！”

豆原觉得鹤房这种单细胞生物简直是难以理解，甩了甩袖子扭头就要返回屋内。

“喂，这刀你不要了么？”

“送你了，就当是给你的见面礼！”豆原扭过头咬牙切齿地说，“希望你能一直活着用它实现你那些大话！”

就这样，豆原和鹤房的第二次见面又是不欢而散。俩人都发自内心地希望不想要和对方再待在一起了，然而事与愿违——

晚上豆原躺在床上，翻来覆去，越想越气。他看见旁边已经没心没肺地睡着了的鹤房，更是气的不轻。作为少主，他从小就看着武士们在前线战场上浴血奋战。渐渐地，曾经给过他糖的叔叔，帮他缝过衣服破洞的阿姨，带他钓过鱼的哥哥，一个个全都被战争这个怪物吞噬掉。

“你这家伙根本就不知道战争意味着什么！”豆原爬起来给睡姿糟糕的鹤房盖好了被子，抽出来对方一直死死握住的刀，“在乱世中谋取一片安静难道不好么？”

豆原盯着远处飘飘忽忽的豆大灯光，叹了口气，“我就想让大家吃饱肚子，天天都能开心地笑出来罢了。”

不过当他半夜再次被鹤房一腿踹到肚子上而惊醒的时候，他深刻地觉得还是先人道毁灭了鹤房来保证自己的睡眠比较重要！

呼——呼——

豆原迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，想要看看到底是什么声音在响，手同时随意地朝左摸了摸，却发现自己摸了个空。

“！”

豆原吓得赶紧从被子里坐了起来，扭头一看，果不其然鹤房汐恩的位置就剩下被子和枕头了。

“你这个懒鬼终于起床了！”鹤房站在庭院里冲豆原喊，手上挥刀的动作却不停，“就你这样的，我一个能打十个！”

“要称呼我少主！”豆原揉了揉因为没休息好而疼痛的太阳穴，靠着纸门，“你起这么早，吃早饭了么？”

“他们说你没起床就不能开饭。”明明已是深秋，豆大的汗水却源源不断地从鹤房的额头滚落，“呵，我可还没承认你是我的少主呢！”

“这么不愿意的话，那你就下山啊！何必还要呆在寺庙里和我们一起修行和学习？”

“走了，我可就保住不武士的头衔了。”鹤房往前挥的竹刀被一把晒地发黄的竹刀架住了，“更别提给我父母报仇了！”

“来，我们练练。”豆原已经换好衣服了，把袖子挽到了上臂的位置，绷起肤色偏深的肌肉，“我赢了的话，你就给我老老实实地称呼我‘一成少主’。”

“呸，我才不会输呢！”鹤房看到对方超出他预料的肌肉，以及稳重扎实地步伐，意识到对方应该也挺能打的，“要是我赢了，你就得每天都把你份例里的肉让给我。”

“一言为定！”

“一言为定！”

豆原稍稍屈膝，稳住下盘之后就快速碎步前跑，双手紧握竹刀高高举起，准备直接从上而下直接劈打对方。他调动起全身的肌肉，力求一击制胜地给对方造成难以承受的重击。反观鹤房，他站在原地，双手握住竹刀却稍稍垂落，一时让人摸不清他到底准备如何起手。直到豆原冲进鹤房的竹刀范围内时，鹤房咬紧牙关，猛地举起刀架住了来自上方的重击。

“你作弊！”豆原眼前的景色逐渐降低，他意识到在自己的刀被架住的那一刹那，鹤房居然伸腿绊倒了他，“剑道对决的时候不能用腿绊人！”

“谁跟你说是剑道切磋，”鹤房拄着竹刀，歪头看着坐在地上的豆原，“当然是当做战场演练了啊！明明你才是要争霸天下的未来大名，为什么比我还没有血腥气啊？”

“战场？！”豆原简直被气笑了，“你真的穿过沉甸甸的铠甲么？就你这种幼稚的做法怕不是先把自己的命送了！珍惜珍惜自己的命不好么？”

“你这家伙又哪里懂得战争了！钢铁铠甲我没有穿过，但父母的人肉铠甲我可是被迫吞下血泪倚靠过！我的目标，”鹤房拾起放在场边的弓箭，干净利索地弯弓搭箭，锋利的箭芒对着豆原比了比，又移到了旁边挂着周边大名家徽的靶子，“从来都是那些家伙。从那时起，我的人生就只有复仇了。”

啪——

豆原狠狠地扇了鹤房一巴掌。

“你以为你的父母让你活下来就是为了给他们复仇？！”豆原语气冷地都要结冰了，他抬腿直接踹翻鹤房，又揪起他的领子拉过来，连身上被溅起尘土都不顾了，“还你的人生就只有复仇了？！你在说什么鬼话呢！睁开眼睛好好看，我，豆原一成，是你现在的少主，未来的主公。从你昨天留在这里你就应该知道，从此你的命就只属于我了！”

“你不是说要辅佐我制霸天下么，”豆原挑了挑眉，“那我可绝不允许你还没见到二条城顶层的景色，就因为莽撞丢了自己的小命！”

“如果你还是一心只执着着复仇，”他放开了鹤房，拍了拍袖子上的灰，嗤笑道，“那你的器量也就不过如此了。”

鹤房摸着自己肿起来的脸颊，一直被血色淹没的心却仿佛照进了光。不过，那深深刻入骨髓的傲气可还不会让他如此就轻易地就向豆原屈服了，

“行啊，”鹤房快速地从地上爬起来，“那我就做你手上最锋利的那一把刀，如你所愿地努力活到最后！看看你这家伙究竟能走到哪一步！”

“不过就目前嘛，”鹤房突然伸手拍了拍豆原的肚子，“你可得有一段时间吃不上肉了，一成少主！”

天光逐渐大亮，豆原和鹤房追逐打闹地冲向厨房时，房间里其他小姓才打着哈欠，挣扎着从被窝里探出头来。

“可恶！平时要给少主收拾床铺就算了。他鹤房汐恩凭什么也让我们叠被子啊！”

“对对对，这口气我们可不能咽下去。”

“还有你这只该死的乌鸦，”其中一人握起石头砸了过去，“早不叫晚不叫。非要等少主和鹤房都走了，才把我们吵醒。又不让我们继续睡，也不让我们抓住时间亲近少主！”

嘎——嘎——

乌鸦灵活地扭了扭身子，躲开了对方的石头，还在飞走前嘲讽地给他留了点‘临别礼物’。

“你这只死鸟，早有一天我要抓住你炖汤喝！”

不过，这人刚放出狠话没多久就被鹤房踩着脸压在小溪里，

“嗯？就是你这家伙把沾了鸟屎的衣服塞进我洗衣篓里的？”

鹤房挥着拳头就要继续揍，这人身边已经横七竖八地躺满了他的‘好兄弟’。不过他的拳头下一秒就被人架住了，他扭头一看，果然还是那个熟悉的深肤色。

“行了，行了。他们也得到足够的教训了。你就不能不要一直那么尖锐么？”

“你别管，这就是我交朋友的方式。”鹤房把被溪水溅湿的碎发往后捋了捋，然后往后摸了一下，嫌湿成一团的小马尾干的太慢，直接就把绳子解了，把一头半长不短的黑发散开，“不信你问问这些家伙，现在是我的朋友了么？”

“是是是！我们都是鹤房的好朋友！”不等豆原去问，其他小姓都赶紧抢答，生怕答地慢了又要挨揍。

豆原简直是哭笑不得，他揉了揉鹤房鸦羽般的头发，果不其然地得到了对方眼睛睁得圆溜溜的怒视。

“差不多就走吧，你还没听师父讲解小姓要学的东西和工作日常呢。”

“这还需要听？”鹤房满不在乎地怼他，“不就是端茶倒水写公文么？我骑马射箭剑术可还样样在行呢。”

“其实还有其它的，”豆原放慢了脚步，脸也开始烧起来。

“还有什么其他？”鹤房开始仔细回忆来山上寺庙和他们一起学习之前家臣们说过的话，“哦，我知道了。还有解决你的生理问题嘛！”

豆原彻底走不动了。这种事情之前也是有人跟他提过的，那个时候他向来都可以保持平静的。但不知道为什么，同样的内容甚至鹤房说的还更加含蓄，他却整个人都烧的停不下来。

“你怎么不走了？”鹤房疑惑地扭过身，意外地看见豆原正低着头，“嗨，你怎么比我还对这种事害羞啊？”

鹤房坏心大起，轻佻地抽出豆原腰间插着的扇子，抬起豆原的下巴，然后刷地一声展开扇子，挡住了后面跟过来的小姓的视线。

“唔——”

淡粉色的唇轻轻地咬上了另一只薄唇，只消几个拉扯，对面就完全失去了抵抗，甚至还有些欲拒还迎地邀请对方进入。豆原垂眸看着，鹤房已经完全闭上了眼，但轻轻颤抖的刷子似的睫毛暴露出他其实心里也不像表现的那样游刃有余。

豆原毫不犹豫地伸手环住了鹤房的腰，把他拉进，好方便这家伙在自己嘴上使坏。同时自己也伸出舌头像是渴了太久一样，力图卷携走鹤房口中全部的津液。甚至在最后结束的时候，豆原还没有控制住自己，咬了对方水润饱满的嘴唇一口。

“豆原一成，你是汪么！”

鹤房觉得自己简直就是偷鸡不成蚀把米，捂住被咬破的嘴气的踩了豆原一脚。

“我也是第一次嘛，”豆原看到鹤房现在生气样子，这下可完全不羞涩了，特别解气地笑着，“你以后多陪我练练就好了。”

“想得美！滚！”


	2. Chapter 2

“你怎么又和平民们混在一起了，”鹤房穿着草鞋嘎吱嘎吱地踩在冬雪刚消的田垄上，蹲下身嘴里叼着狗尾巴草，冲正在地里挥舞着锄头的豆原喊道，“快回去陪我练刀啊！”

“等我把土翻好了就和你回去。”豆原的两颊已经被初春的凜风刮地生红，手上也被粗糙的木柄扎破了好几个口子，“现在要帮着缺少人手的农家赶紧抢占春时。”

“你要是再不跟我回去，马上他们就不是缺人手而是要绝户了！”鹤房看着豆原弯下腰翻土的动作一顿，“豆原本家的国主去世了，再不放下那破锄头去擦擦你的刀，我怕你马上就要被你的好兄弟们逼得再也没机会拿刀了！”

“不去，”豆原把挂在脖子上的毛巾取下来直接往头上一裹，瞬间看起来和旁边屏住呼吸不敢出声的农户一模一样了，“父亲去年去世之后，麻山城我都还没治理好，如何能够妄想豆原家全部的领地呢？更何况堂兄弟们都更为年长富有经验，让他们去做主家也没什么不好的。”

“喂，你这家伙怎么一点野心都没有？”鹤房拔出挂在自己腰上的刀柄，直接扒拉掉了豆原头上的毛巾，又撩开豆原因为干农活而有些散开的胸前衣领，“农家可不会在胸口留有刀疤的。去年要不是我及时赶到了，你的好兄弟可不会让这道疤留的这么浅的。”

“我当然是有野心的，也没那么天真！去年之后，”豆原反手握住鹤房伸过来的到，刷拉一声拉开刀鞘，在鹤房猝不及防的时候让尖锐的刀尖顺着旧疤划出一道细细地血线。豆原用手抹了一下胸口冒的血，侧了侧身子，顺着刀刃一路擦上去，直到尽头处点了点鹤房的手，留下刺目的红，“我们手上令人作呕的血腥味，就再也洗不干净了。我不过是希望在没做好完全准备之前，不要再流更多无谓的血了。”

“嘿，这才是三年前打了我一巴掌的豆原一成嘛！”鹤房挽了个漂亮的剑花，收刀入鞘，然后猛的从田垄上跳起来，拍了拍衣服上沾着的初绿草屑，“那你就好好继续加油吧！”

豆原有些诧异地看着潇洒离去的鹤房，忍不住开口，“你怎么今天就走的这么痛快啊？”

“嘛，虽然本剑圣还是跟三年前一样看不上你这磨磨唧唧的保守性子，”鹤房低头看了看脚上还是去年编制的草鞋，“但有的时候你这人说话还是有点道理的。得等这帮农家能把物资准备好了大军才好出征，这种常识老头子都在我耳边念叨出茧子了！”

“三年来你还是有些长进嘛，起码没那么幼稚和莽撞了。”豆原点了点头，不过下一秒又少年心气地准备嘴上报复一下鹤房天天来找他茬的恶行，“不过某人要是能每天少翘点写公文的活计，你家主公制霸天下的准备怕是能提前几年完成。”

“放屁！明明你自己也是为了少写点公文才溜出来种地，”鹤房转身一路小跑地冲了回来，抓了把泥就扔到豆原衣服里，然后看着对方目瞪口呆的样子哈哈大笑地跑走，“你以为我不知道，今年之前你可从来没锄过地。”

“还有，我可不会替你应付那些烦人的家老。我来之前，在门外唧唧歪歪的，有一个算一个全都被我丢到院外的水沟里了。”

“你现在赶回去怕是还来得及把他们一个一个地捞出来！哈哈哈哈！”

“鹤房汐恩！”豆原黑着脸毫无形象地疯狂把土从衣领里抖出去，“我之前觉得你长大了果然就是个幻觉！你这家伙就是只长个子不长脑子！你别跑，今晚给我等着！”

豆原一成握了握手里的锄头，回过身又不能跟周围掩面捂嘴笑的农妇们计较，只得气地自闭般低头狠狠地刨了一下土，

“哎呀，主公。你刚才把松土的蚯蚓给锄死了！”

“这日子简直没法过了，”豆原身子一僵，有些不自然地把锄头交回了农家，努力绷紧了脸，从树桩处牵回了自己的马，嘴上不发一言心里却疯狂嘀咕，“鹤房汐恩这家伙就是老天爷派来折磨我的吧！”

等豆原一成骑马赶回居所之后，他先条件反射地瞅了瞅门外的水沟，很好，除了水位低了一点之外，没有什么可怕的浮尸漂着。

“那帮老头子多喝一点脏水，应该，也没什么问题吧？”豆原自暴自弃地在心里想着，“只要没失手折腾出来人命，鹤房那家伙任性就任性点吧。”

“毕竟虽然看着过于锋利了一点，”豆原接过侍马小童递过来的水瓢，喝了一口，眯着眼瞅着远处鹤房正帮上菜侍女们端着一堆盘子的身影，“其实他内心还是很温柔的。”

“我啊！有个超级超级好的好——消——息——，要告诉你！”晚饭席间偷偷喝了几盅的鹤房，脸上泛起薄红，像是嫌热似的还扯开了自己的领口，露出大片白花花的肩膀。角落里等待服饰的侍女们都赶忙垂下眼，不敢再盯着席间。

“赶紧好好吃饭，”豆原脸色不变，手上熟练地夹起自己碟子里的肉塞进鹤房嘴里，对方倒也很自然地嚼了嚼，“怎么，是你在道场又打败了几个人？还是铸剑师傅答应给你新铸一把刀了？”

“我才没缠着铸剑师傅呢！我，我这种剑圣，用什么刀都一样厉害！”鹤房摸了摸从三年前就一直别再自己腰间的刀，“只有像你这种整天就顾着埋头写公文的菜鸟，才需要我发发好心给你求一把好刀呢！”

“嗯嗯。”豆原自顾自地继续扒饭，白天去帮农家松土了，那晚上自然要多吃点好加班处理公务，所以他也没怎么认真听鹤房每天都会在晚饭上说的废话。

以前豆原和家人吃饭的时候，如无外臣，席间从来都是无话的。母亲是曾经旁边地区大名的女儿，嫁过来只是为了政治和亲，因此父母间关系本来就很冰冷。而当母亲的父亲战败且地区易主了之后，没过多久就被狠心的豆原父亲赶出城外，去远方的某个山上削发为尼了。

不过，豆原看了看旁边还在努力回想自己之前要说什么的鹤房，他觉得吃饭的时候有人说话其实还是挺不错的。

“啊！我想起来刚才要说的是什么了！”鹤房一拍大腿，豆原痛呼出声。好吧，他其实拍的是旁边豆原的腿，“铁炮！就是那个带火绳的，一拉绳子就会BIU地射出弹药的那个铁家伙。今天和我们合作的游僧终于带着定好的三百挺铁炮来了。”

“什么时候的事？”豆原啪地放下碗，连嘴上沾着的汁水都顾不上擦，“你为什么不早点叫我回来？”

“我早上去地里找你了啊，不过走半路上就忘了要跟你说这个了。”

“真不愧是你啊，鹤房汐恩！”豆原气的头上青筋突突地跳，“铁炮到了的事，除了你还有谁知道？”

然而还不等鹤房回复他，一个熟悉而又讨厌的声音就传了过来。

“怎么，我亲爱的堂弟一成公。有了铁炮这种好东西，也不跟哥哥们分享一下？”

几个身材高大套着黑色铁甲的男人走进内室，带来了让人脖颈发凉的冷风，若隐若无的血腥气从门外帷帐外飘了进来。

“铁炮一挺50贯，哥哥们若真心想要，折换成米支付想来那游僧也是愿意卖的。”豆原气定神闲地端起了茶杯，吹了口飘在水面的茶梗，“不过那游僧已经休息了。若要谈生意，还请明早再来吧。”

“明早？！”武士们刷地拉开腰间的刀，“我们从百八十里外赶过来，已经等得够久了。可没有耐心再陪你这还未元服的小儿胡闹了。”

豆原抬了抬眼皮，以十分悲哀的眼神从上到下扫视了这几个男人，又看了看从他们刀尖滴落的血珠，最后闭上了眼，敲了敲桌子，

“那就如你所愿，让一切在今晚结束吧。”

对外称被鹤房气的回家休息的家臣们此时全副武装地从帷帐外冲了出来，以绝对的数量优势团团围住了中间的武士。而在武士们看来毫无存在感的小姓，此时却首当其出地露出了嗜血的微笑。鹤房抓起桌上的铜灯，拔掉蜡烛后一把把尖锐的针刺掷了过去。杀戮的号角从此刻吹响，刀光烛火闪烁，血腥气和桃花香纠缠出令人作呕的气味。

最后，直到鹤房举着刀架在领头武士的脖子上，对方才惊觉一直萦绕的血腥气除了他们进来时杀掉的侍女之外，还有他们自己本应出现的后续支援部队。

“认输么？”鹤房想了想，觉得对方好歹也是豆原最后的血亲了，还是再给他一次机会吧。

然而还未等对方说话，一直坐着的豆原站了起来，伸手握住了抓着刀把的鹤房的手，一用力，直接结束了对方的性命。

“他早都没有后悔的机会了，不是么？”豆原从兜里掏出手帕仔仔细细地给鹤房擦干了手，却任由血亲最后溅出的血从自己的脸颊滑落，“忍者早都告诉我们了，一周前他们就带着大批武士不怀好意地向这边赶过来。我在田地里呆了一周，还是失望地在今天看见了他们。甚至直到他们闯进来的时候，我还在期待他们会悔改。今晚之前，我可是真心希望他们能争点气，做个爱护手足又聪明的豆原家主。”

“我给过他们三次机会了，可他们一次都没抓住。”豆原又重新坐回了桌前，拍了拍旁边的座位，示意鹤房继续吃饭，“事不过三的道理，田野里啼哭的小儿可都明白呢！”

“你说，我那些在门外死去的侍女们难道就不应该活下去么？”

“你可真是个魔鬼，豆原一成。”鹤房早都知道这个计划，虽然不符合他的性格，但因为情分还是愿意陪着豆原和家臣们演了一周戏，此时却因为看不爽豆原猫哭耗子的样子，开口嘲讽他，“如果你真的不想让那些侍女死，我可不信她们真的会死。不过是因为你知道造成去年血夜的内鬼藏在她们之中罢了，想要让叛主的家伙也尝尝被人背叛的滋味！不仅忍了凶手一年，还利用她们给你的那些堂兄弟们传假消息。这世上可再也没有比你更稳重的人了吧？”

“豆原本家家主一死，他们虽然愚蠢但也不可能这么快就冲你下手。我就说，明明知道我容易犯糊涂又记忆力差，居然今天还让我去做铁炮交接的工作。铁炮也好，粮草也罢，这些难道不是你放出去的诱饵？”

“我从来都是公平的，既给他们真实又美味的诱饵，也给他们埋下最锋利的捕兽夹。”豆原摸了摸他三年前送给鹤房的刀，又抬手指了指鹤房还没消去婴儿肥的脸，调侃他，“我可从来都没变过啊。再说了，就算我不是圣人，你不还是不想让我沾血？”

“这还不是因为我太能干了，根本就不需要你操刀！”鹤房把自己布满茧子的手放到豆原旁边，比了比，“你是三年都没变了。三年前你就是我的手下败将，现在依旧打不过我！”

豆原笑了笑没有再说话，拍了拍手，新的侍女们进来撤走了染血的地毯和狼藉的桌几，重新点起了桃花香薰。一切又和以往没什么区别了。

不——其实还是有区别的！

豆原觉得今晚的鹤房格外热情。去年他搬进了主卧房之后，一直和他同吃同住的鹤房也同样搬了进来。童年时期的其他年长小姓们早都接二连三地自立门户娶妻生子了。

“你不是秋山城的新城主么，”豆原推了推正啃着他喉结的脑袋，断断续续地说，“去年收复秋山城的时候你那么拼命攒战功不就是为了这个。你怎么不去那里上任呢？”

“那你现在是豆原家家主了，你会跑去上一任豆原家主的城池去住么？”

“当然暂时不会去了，”豆原一点都不迟疑地说，“自然是先派亲信过去梳理清原来人马的关系，摸清底细再动身。”

“什么啊，居然是这么无聊的答案！”鹤房一把推倒想要起身反客为主的豆原，抽掉自己的腰带。然而还没等豆原多欣赏几下鹤房劲瘦的腰身和白皙滑嫩的皮肤，他的眼睛就被鹤房用腰带蒙上了，“一成公不是今天算无遗策，一切都在掌握之中么？居然今天敢自己身上连把刀都不带，还放任奸细侍女一直在眼前乱晃。你要是猜对了我为什么不去秋山城，我就给你松开！”

“嗯？”陡然失去了光亮豆原倒也不慌，他现在唯一信任的人就是鹤房了，更何况这种小情趣他们之前也不是没有玩过，“你怕过去压不住秋山城原本的班底？”

“错！”豆原只感觉自己也腰间一亮，接着双手也被鹤房绑了起来，“本剑圣不高兴了连你都敢直接怼。他们又算什么？你也太小瞧我了吧，一成公！”

“床上的时候就不要叫一成公了吧，”鹤房平时人前都不好好叫他，这时候这么却这么称呼，让豆原又一种特殊的禁忌快感，“你又不真的把我当主公尊敬。”

“别动，”鹤房跨坐在豆原身上，压制住豆原想要摸他的动作，一把抓住了某个精神的家伙，“别以为我不知道，只要我喊一次‘一成公’，你这里就会涨大。别分神，我们的游戏还没结束呢！”

“嗯，嗯啊”豆原现在感觉血液从脑袋里一点点抽离，全都往身下涌。这导致他现在完全无法思考，“难道你喜欢的女孩子在这里，你不想离开她？”

正在仔仔细细舔着连每道沟壑都不放过鹤房突然停住了动作，然后一片黑暗与寂静之中，豆原只能听见自己因为忐忑而剧烈跳动的心跳声。

“！！！！”

豆原感觉自己不可描述的部位浅尝辄止地进入了某个熟悉的温暖洞穴，虽然只是进入了一点点，但是他还是忍不住挺了挺腰，想要深入去品尝深处的美妙。

“我对你的答案很不满意啊，一成公。”鹤房也忍的很艰难，在顺着缝隙往下滑落的黏腻水声中，仍然倔强地问豆原，“只给你尝个头部！这，这就是回答错的惩罚。继续猜！”

“给点提示吧，汐恩。”豆原忍的很艰难，他其实完全可以用牙咬开手上缠的衣带，但他还是选择尊重鹤房。

“嗯，跟一个人有关！”鹤房平时能稳稳扎几个小时马步的大腿此时正在不断颤抖，生理泪水糊了一脸，身下也在湿哒哒地流水。更可恶的是，豆原还在不断凭着腰腹肌肉，越来越猛烈地往上顶。

“总不能是跟我有关系吧？”豆原想来想去也没觉得鹤房还跟谁比较亲近了，虽然他自己也是一样。他心里其实还有半句，但是想了想还是吞了下去没说，“但是我们不就是普通的大名和小姓的关系么？”

“对，对了一半！继续猜啊！”许是鹤房也觉得现在这样不仅使折磨豆原，同时也是在折磨自己，便抬手解开了豆原手上的束缚，却还是留着眼睛上的不给拆。

“我拒绝！”豆原突然笑了一下，伸手按住了鹤房的腰，毫不客气地把他往下按，“其实我也不想让你去。”

鹤房被刺激地声音都变了调，但仍咬着自己的手背不肯让豆原这家伙得意。豆原环住鹤房的腰，猛然坐起身来，温柔地给了鹤房一个安抚的吻，

“无论我之后去哪里，你都不会离开我。武士只会以名刀自刎，绝不会中途弃刃而逃。”


	3. Chapter 3

鹤房躺在走廊的木地板上，无所事事地抬头瞅着高处茂密的绿叶，耳边一直聒噪的蝉鸣让他完全打不起精神做事。

“好哇，你又跑到外面偷懒。”豆原坐在屋里一边掏出手帕擦汗，一边抓起鹤房的扔到地上的毛笔奋笔疾书，“身为主公，我居然还要模仿你的字迹帮你写公文？”

“你也可以不帮我啊，”鹤房根本就不怕豆原这种程度的叨叨，“反正公文没完成，听家臣抱怨的人也不是我。”

“都元服的人了，你怎么还这么任性。”豆原无奈地冲他摇摇头，眼神却示意侍女们过去给鹤房扇扇子，“要是被你的那帮粉丝知道，堂堂大剑圣居然夏天也和乡野懒汉一样不愿动弹，怕是要心碎一地了。”

“嘿，我现在这么任性难道不是你纵容的？”鹤房瞅了瞅远处外廊里正低头行走的一众美女，俏皮地吹了个口哨，“我老老实实干活，你得空了的话岂不是要去应付那些使者和姬君？”

“那可确实有些头疼呢，”豆原没有承认鹤房的话，但也没有否认，放下了笔亲手端着切好的西瓜走到屋外，“夺取天下的人，可不会有永恒的盟友。太过短暂的联姻除了伤人，还不如用武器粮草换来的盟约好用。”

“我倒是不知道你在坚持什么，”鹤房稍稍抬起上半身，躺在豆原的腿上，特别熟练地歪头啃了一口豆原递过来的西瓜，心情大好地眯起了眼，“明明已经双手沾满她们父兄的鲜血了，居然还不愿意更近一步刺伤她们的心。像你父亲生前一样频繁地更换政治联姻妻子，难道不是这个时代大名的常态嘛。”

“嘛，你就当我是个乱世中也努力当好人的傻子吧，”豆原抓住鹤房想要用袖子胡乱抹嘴的手，从胸口里扯出来绣着自己家徽的手帕，擦掉了他嘴边的西瓜汁，“公平点来看，我是要和她们父兄做交易，又不是和她们自己做交易。况且，我可从来不觉得人也可以算是货品。”

“是的是的，一成公永远都是这个时代最公平的好人，怎么就不见你对我也公平一点？”鹤房翻了个白眼，侧了侧头享受豆原温柔地给他掏耳朵，“所以你不接受她们，就每天晚上老是来折腾我。要我说当时选旗号的时候，就该听我的写‘胜’！这样我们早都一路毗沙门天加持杀到京都了，到时候你想娶谁就娶谁，我也可以把这头烦人的长发剪掉了。”

“你怎么突然又生气了，”豆原揉了揉鹤房的黑色小卷毛，“别嘴硬说没生气，你可都称呼我‘一成公’了。天地良心，我对你可不能更公平了！白天你这么使唤我，难道我晚上还不能讨回几分？至于旗号，我觉得最后选的‘义’也很不错啊。我们夺取天下不就是为了让全国的百姓自此以后可以安居乐业，免受战火洗礼。你最后不也同意了对外正义，对内仁义的口号嘛。”

“反正我是说不过你，”鹤房下意识地摸了摸自己冰冷的刀，感觉有些安心，“打仗的时候，我可从来没见过你手软。建新房屋之前先焚一遍旧地基，难道也能算的上义？”

“野火烧不尽，春风吹又生嘛。你又何必过于担心他们。”豆原笑眯眯地看着鹤房气鼓鼓地脸颊，“我知道你一直想留成年武士的月代头。但还是再忍一忍吧，要留在我身边做近侍小姓，还是要稍微打扮地漂亮一点。”

“我总觉得你不让我剪头发，纯粹是因为你不喜欢月代头。有的时候我真的搞不懂到底我们之间谁才是真正的善人，又或者其实我们都该下地狱。”鹤房推开阻止他起身的那只讨厌的手，随意地拢了拢衣服坐了起来，穿上鞋子就要离开。散开的带点微卷的半长发在阳光下闪闪发亮，“总之跟你打嘴炮简直是最浪费人生的事情了。我走了！”

“诶，你去哪儿啊？”豆原看着鹤房头也不回地越走越远，高声问他，“军议评会再过一个时辰就要开了！”

“我们昨晚不早都商量好下一战的计划了么？”鹤房回过头冲豆原做了个鬼脸，“本剑圣要去依你所愿保养自己的身体了，你就自己一个人头疼怎么说服那些古板的老家伙们，哈哈哈哈哈。”

不过还没等鹤房多得意几分钟，豆原就毫无形象地提着鞋子追了上来，丝毫不打算放过鹤房。在鹤房的目瞪口呆之中，豆原像是找回场子一样笑出了声，

“我也去和你一起泡脚，反正外界都说你是我最爱的小姓，那我被你蛊惑翘了军议评会也是合理的嘛！”

“走开，你是学人精嘛！”鹤房拿着剑柄使劲戳着豆原的肚子，“我费心费力地养那一池小鱼可不是为了服务你的。你整天就老神在在地坐在屋子里写公文，哪来那么多的脚底死皮需要清理。”

“你又开始不讲道理了，”豆原直接就在池子边坐下了，开始自顾自地解鞋袜，“池子是我挖的，水也是我引的，你就在闲的无聊的时候给这群小鱼每条都起了个名字罢了。我看那些鱼也不亲你，你一过来它们就都吓跑了。”

“胡说，你再仔细看看！”鹤房挽起裤腿直接跳下池子，溅了豆原一头一脸的水，旁边侍奉的侍女都吓得大气不敢出，不过豆原倒是好脾气地没发火，“跑了的都是傻乎乎的豆原鱼，你看聪明的鹤房一郎，二郎，还有三郎就没跑。还不是因为它们知道谁才是能真正带来食物的！”

“你居然还给同一池小鱼起了不同姓氏的名字？！”

“那当然，凡是长的好看的，我都给它们起名鹤房。剩下丑的，就只好物似主人形地姓豆原了。”鹤房装模作样地用袖子抹了抹并不存在的眼泪，“哎呀，真可怜啊！”

“我看鹤房鱼现在反而更可怜啊！”，豆原瞅着鹤房强行从池子里抓了的三 小条鱼，小鱼正可怜兮兮地躺在他手心抖动着身体，“你再不放开它们，水池里就只会剩下丑鱼活着了！”

回应他的，是鹤房兜头泼过来的更大的水。

豆原顶着一身湿漉漉的衣服，不由得打了个寒颤。

鹤房汐恩这个人，简直恐怖如斯！

他自己居然之前还认真吐槽鹤房，这简直就是被鹤房强行拉到同一智商层次，然后被对方用更有经验的犯傻打败。罪魁祸首倒是现在还在没心没肺地踩水玩，他却要被迫离开去换衣服了。

“诶，你又要走了？说来就来，说走就走。”鹤房捏着嗓子，惟妙惟肖地模仿豆原之前才说他的话，“都元服的人了，你怎么还这么任性。”

“鹤房汐恩！”

豆原虽然嘴上无可奈何地冲鹤房吼，眼里却盈着他自己都未察觉的笑意。

“看你最近压力很大的样子，现在可算是笑了。行了，我们赶紧去参加军议评会吧。”鹤房板了板脸，又露出了只有在面对外人才会有的神色，矜傲地冲家臣们派来催促的侍从点了点头，“七年了，我们就差最后一步了。”

“啊，”豆原从武士手里接过了父亲的遗刀，干脆利落地别在了腰间，穿上了正式的羽织，回身伸手拉住鹤房，仔细弹了弹他不小心溅上的灰，“一起走吧。”

所有的家臣以及同盟的代表陆陆续续地退出了房间，侍女们再最后一次剪了剪灯火之后也默默地鞠躬离开。鹤房汐恩除去了外袍，此时坐在煮沸的炉子旁，垂着眼睛捏住木质柄杓的中部，安静而优雅地将水倒入杯中。

豆原盘着腿坐在一边，也不发一言地看着鹤房。这可能是七年来鹤房最安静的时候了，同时也是豆原内心最不平静的时候。

“这么沉默可一点都不像你啊，汐恩。”豆原平时总嫌弃鹤房吵闹，此时却希望对方能和平时一样活泼。

鹤房拿起刷子，不紧不慢地搅拌均匀碗中的茶汤，直到呈现出漂亮的深绿色，才把茶碗转到正位，推给了豆原。

“上一次喝你泡的茶，应该是那晚血夜的翌日清晨了吧。”一向注意礼节到甚至有些刻板的模范大名豆原一成，此时却直接端碗仰头一口喝干，故作轻松地开玩笑，“我还记得那时茶粉和水的配比简直一塌糊涂，苦地让我怀疑你要谋杀我。”

“那现在呢？”鹤房依旧较着劲，脸板得死死的，口气十分凶狠地问豆原。

“虽然比不上我天天给你泡茶的水平，但考虑到每次把你拖进茶室的困难程度不亚于抓猪，”豆原笑了笑，抽出腰间的一把扇子展开，“我觉得已经进步很大了。这下，我总算可以把这把有着家元签名的扇子送出去了。”

“我才不要你那宝贝扇子！既然如此，那你这次就不要跟着我去战场了。”鹤房松了口气，觉得自己的理由这回应该能站得住脚了，“我完全能照顾好自己。泡茶、擦刀、喂马还有写公文，我现在都可以自己做的很好。”

“可你那一路是最危险的，敌人兵马数量最多！”豆原蹙紧了眉，完全不同意鹤房的提议。

“那又何惧！”鹤房脸上一派轻松，连正坐的姿势都放开了，把麻了的腿伸过去让豆原给他捏，“我手下的兵数量也不少，还配着铁炮。怎么，难道你觉得我不如对方将领？”

“怎么可能，”豆原脱了鹤房的袜子，捏了捏光滑温热的脚底板，又一路顺着小腿往上揉，直到摸到大腿内侧的滑嫩皮肤才停了下来，“死在你手下数以万计的亡魂听了你这妄自菲薄的话怕是都要气的掀棺材板了！”

“那就这么说定了，一成公还是就呆在豆原城等我的好消息吧！”鹤房任由豆原的手越来越不规矩地往上摸，盯着对方成年后越发轮廓分明的侧脸出神，“清晨就要出阵了，虽然现在打一炮是挺符合我的脾气的，但你以前不是一直都觉得这样是对战争不认真么？”

豆原甩了甩袖子，带起一阵风熄灭了烛火。在朦胧的月光之下，鹤房看着豆原眼里沉沉浮浮了很多东西，有野心有复仇，但还有一些以他单纯直率的心完全无法看懂的东西。不过鹤房也不在意，七年前他第一次见到豆原的时候，就知道这家伙肚子里藏着很多东西。

但那又与鹤房有什么关系呢？鹤房笑了笑，毕竟他只想做一把锋利无匹的刀，豆原也只需要一把举世无双的刀。

！

豆原完全不含情色意味地轻轻吻上了鹤房的额角，同时手上的动作也放开了，只是带着怜惜意味地拂过了鹤房身上的每一处伤疤。明明鹤房和豆原有过更刺激地吻，也感受过豆原更厉害的调情手法，但从来没有像现在这样让鹤房全身战栗！不，甚至他的心也跳得从来都没有那么快过。

“虽然我一直觉得战前ZUO爱很疯狂，”豆原冲着月光下的鹤房笑了笑，自己却被黑暗笼罩，“但谁叫我爱的是个从不走寻常路的小疯子呢。汐恩， 我觉得你好像一直有点误会。你不是刀，你是个人，你是我最爱的人！”

“你为什么总是学不会珍惜自己呢？总像是不知疼痛地往前冲。”豆原又开始亲吻鹤房的每一条伤疤，“刀断了可以捡回来重铸，人死了可就再也回不来了。四年前我只觉得你是会一同陪我躺进坟墓的刀，也是我绝不会提前松手的绝世利刃。我承认那个时候我并不爱你，但现在，我只希望你能活的长长久久，希望你能在乱世中找到自己的平安喜乐。”

七年过去了，鹤房此时觉得自己仿佛又回到了那个只能死死咬紧牙关的日子，眼睛瞪地圆圆地看着豆原也像自己故去的父亲一样在月光下准备铠甲。豆大的泪水从鹤房的眼角不受控制地流下，他匆忙地从床上爬了起来，胡乱地用手摸着眼角，直到皮肤被擦得红彤彤地却也还是止不住地湿润。

“都是武士，我不会再阻止你上战场了，”鹤房并没有像娇滴滴的小姑娘一样哭求豆原不要和自己一起去，反而选择尊重同样留着武士血液的豆原，“但你不要忘了，我泡的茶还远远及不上你，根本就入不了我自己的口。你要是回不来了，我可，我可就会渴死的！”

豆原转身再一次把扇子塞到了鹤房腰间，然后又想了想，又把从不离身的小胁差抽出来，同样递给了鹤房，“你可仔细收着。这扇子的黄金坠是我全身上下除了刀以外最值钱的东西了，这回可真是把老婆本交到你手上了。行了，你可别哭了。”

鹤房听着听着就破涕而笑。

“最坏的情况下，卖了坠子也能够生活很久了。”豆原最怕人掉眼泪了，尤其是像鹤房这种抿着嘴也不出声，就死死地瞪着大眼睛任由眼泪无声地掉下来，这会儿看到他又要哭了，愁得不行，“胁差也是我从不离身的高档货，也很值钱。坠子你要是到时候不想卖，想留着当个念想也随你。”

啪——

时隔七年，鹤房终于把当年的一把掌还了回去，以同样的姿势揪住了豆原的衣领把他拉了过来，红着眼睛冲他吼，“你在说什么丧气话呢？！我不知道你到底在瞻前顾后些什么，出征计划也是修改过五六七八次的完美版本。听着，我们一路赢到了现在，我告诉你豆原一成，明天我们必胜！要问为甚么的话，”

鹤房猛的站起身，拔开七年前豆原送给他的太刀，雪亮的刀锋映照出主人锋利无匹的眼神，

“那就只是因为他们不幸成了我鹤房汐恩的敌人！”

天光逐渐大亮，仆人们走动的脚步声逐渐响起，战马的嘶吼和兵戈的碰撞也越来越喧闹。鹤房和豆原都骑上了马，互相看着对方狼狈的脸，忍不住在众人疑惑的眼神中笑出了声。

“武运昌隆！”

“武运昌隆！”

后记

鹤房骑着马披着如血残阳，踏在吸饱了鲜血的土地上。直到看到了那恢弘的城门大开着，城墙上插满了熟悉的“义”字旗，才终于长舒一口气，抬手解开了脖子上的系带，直接把价值千金的头盔随手扔到了路旁。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”鹤房用力地挥舞着马鞭，松开了的瀑布般的半长发，让它们随着狂喜的心情迎风飞舞。

当他跑到天守阁的底部，抬头望去，一如他所期待的，那个他最爱的人吊着绷带，正好推开窗户，对上了他同样喜悦的眼。

“疼疼疼——”反正四顾无人，豆原也没再端着新任天下人的架子，从心地因为鹤房糟糕的包扎技术疼地迎风流泪，“你就不能温柔点么，汐恩？”

“不能！”鹤房啪地合上医药箱，没好气地跟豆原说，“我甚至还想让你留条疤长长记性。居然能浪到让人伤到离脖子这么近的位置，你怎么不干脆直接把命留在战场上算了？！”

“行吧，行吧。反正伤疤也是男人勇武的象征。”没占理的豆原现在完全不敢去触正在气头上的鹤房的霉头。

“嘿，出征前你可不是这么说的。”鹤房又开始捏起嗓子，惟妙惟肖地模仿起豆原说他的话，“你为什么总是学不会珍惜自己呢？总像是不知疼痛地往前冲。”

豆原挠了挠头，不敢动也不敢说话。

“你现在知道我到底知不知疼痛了吧，也知道我到底是为谁才受那么多伤了吧。”不过鹤房却反而先笑了出来，“不过又能过上和以前一样的生活了，真好啊。”

“果然汐恩是一个温柔的人。”豆原看着鹤房被夕阳晒暖了的脸，不由自主地把心里话说了出来。

“嗯？你说谁温柔呢？”鹤房从腰间抽出胁差，啪啪地冲豆原敲着地，“我可是天下第一大剑圣，凶着呢！”

豆原赶紧从鹤房手里抢回了胁差，让它重新回到了旧主人的腰间，“行了，战争彻底结束了，你也不要再带着这么危险的东西了。”

“这种小短刀有什么危险的，”天下第一大剑圣鹤房汐恩不屑地嗤笑，“也就战败的时候，能够让我拿来体面地陪你自刎罢了。”

“我都那么说了，你当时居然还想着战败陪我去死？！”豆原一阵后怕，气的差点背过去，“没收了没收了，这东西你这辈子都别想再碰到了。”

“行啊，”鹤房很无所谓地回复着豆原，摸了摸腰间的扇子，“不过你这老婆本的坠子送给我了，我可就不会再还回去了！”

“我本来就没想过再要回来，汐恩。”在逐渐浓重的夜色之中，豆原再次一如那晚般吻了吻鹤房的额角，“今晚，你愿与我一起安眠至正午么？”

鹤房嚣张地冲豆原挑了挑眉，嘴角却止不住笑意，“那得看你有没有本事杀尽那些总在清朝啼鸣的恼人乌鸦了！”


End file.
